Naruto : How To Be A Hokage
by Estruir
Summary: Naruto is adopted by the Sarutobi's and is being polished to become a potential Hokage candidate. Council/Sasuke/Sakura Bashing! Smart/Rational! OP!
1. Chapter 1 : Adoption

**A/N: Please be aware that this is my first fanfic. Similarities are not intended.**

 **Naruto : How To Be A Hokage**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **-Adoption-**_

A four-year-old blonde boy is seen running from a group of people, desperate to escape and meet with his _jiji_. Just another day for Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Red-hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. Today is his 5th birthday and his jiji or the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, has asked him to come to the Hokage Mountain before sunset. But, his really in a tight squeeze right now, I mean, literally. He accidentally stumbled and the mob that followed lunge at him making them a human pile.

However, Naruto isn't just a normal boy. His very smart and cunning far from his peers. He immediately pushed one man above him and sprinted toward the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, and clan head of the Sarutobi Clan, is going to meet his ' _surrogate grandson'_. With him is his son and heir of the Sarutobi's, Asuma Sarutobi, former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and a paper fresh-hot from a printer. Hiruzen is very happy to see Naruto again because he has been too busy with his paperwork and wanted an excuse from it.

And he has a surprise for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto is currently gasping for air after his long sprint from the center of Konoha to the Hokage Mountain. _'Jiji has ask me to come here. Maybe he has decided to give the hat to me.'_ Then an old man with a white robe and a man with a cigarette came up from the stairs. "Jiji, Asuma-niisan!"

"Oh, Naruto, pretty early are we" said Hiruzen

"Yuh ah! SUPER EXCITED! Neh jiji, are you gonna give me the hat?"

"Your pretty early for that Naruto, but close"

"Heh? What is it? What is it? What is it?"

"Well, Asuma-kun here and I have a gift for you."

"Yahoo! A gift for me! You here that Konoha!"

 _'He's pretty hype and energetic as expected of Kushina-neesan's son'_ thought Asuma.

"Naruto, calm down"

"Ok! So…where is my gift? Noh?! What is even my gift!?"

"Naruto" ordered Hiruzen.

"Jiji" said Naruto with a lunge hug.

"Naruto, calm down or we won't give you your gift." Hiruzen.

"Okeh! So… what is it jiji?"

"Well… Asuma-kun and I have decided to adopt you as your gift, _grandson_."

Sniff… sniff… "Jiji, really?!" tearfully Naruto said.

"Aha! Come here, _son_ " Asuma said.

"Tousan!" Naruto said tearfully with a lunge hug to Asuma and Hiruzen making the three stumble.

"There, there, Naruto-kun" Asuma said to calm Naruto.

Hiruzen then took out the piece of paper he was holding earlier and gave it to Asuma. He then signed the adoption papers after the two father and son finished filling up the paper.

"As Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, I fully accept and blessed this adoption papers, effective immediately."

Hiruzen has plans for Naruto to be Hokage, so why not make him a candidate immediately and that night of October 10, Naruto was the happiest person in the world and is now having dinner with his new family, and Naruto Sarutobi is born.

 **A/N: And Cut!**

 **How'd you like it? Constructive Review is appreciated cause I still need to learn. #NewbieWriter**

 **NEXT on Naruto : How To Be A Hokage , Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Naruto Sarutobi

**Naruto : How To Be A Hokage**

 ** _Chapter 2  
-Naruto Sarutobi-_**

 _2 years later…_

Naruto Sarutobi, 7 years old, woke up early today. He's excited for his first day in the Academy. Because he has been training with his father in the arts of a shinobi. He was taught chakra control exercises like tree climbing and water walking. He had also activated his chakra when he was 6 and learned that he has three affinities, wind, lightning and fire. He has learned some fūton jutsus, and a few katon and raiton jutsus and the Shadow Clone Jutsu and his grandfather's signature jutsu, the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu.

He is also learning fuinjutsu and is already a Level 5 sealmaster. With his Shadow Clones, he is learning fast. After he was done taking a bath and changing, he went downstairs and saw his father preparing breakfast

Asuma has been learning how to cook and do chores in the house from his girlfriend, Kurenai, so he can attend to his growing son and his nephew Konohamaru. He is aware that this job will be difficult and tasking but he is eager to do it for his beloved son. He will also go with Naruto to the academy just like any normal parents do for their children.

* * *

 _Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen just finished drinking his coffee, still not ready to start on his big load paperworks. He is currently overlooking his village from his office window. Then a thought came to him.

 _'Naruto is learning fast. Much faster when I was his age and very smart and hardworking. Hmmm... Why not let Jiraiya train him, he deserves to know that he has a godfather and will train him'_ thought Hiruzen

"Bird!" called Hiruzen

"You called Hokage-sama" Bird said with a half kneel.

"Bird, I want you to send this message to Jiraiya" ordered Hiruzen giving a sealed scroll.

"It shall be done Hokage-sama" Bird then left immediately.

 _'Naruto, good luck on your first day'_ thought Hiruzen.

 _Sarutobi Compound_

"Naruto! Let's go" called Asuma

"Hai! Coming…" replied Naruto

Naruto brought his lucky kunai and a holster with 6 shurikens. He also brought his fuinjutsu book so he can read later. And a bento box made by his father. While the two were walking to the Academy, a small figure kept following them. But little did the figure know, Naruto's sensor abilities surpass those of low jonin, thanks to the kyuubi's help.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Naruto was exhausted after his training with his father and studying politics and economics with his grandfather. He was very tired and before he even reached his bed he had gone unconscious.

 _drip…drip…drip…_

 **"Come Naruto"** a soft yet commanding voice filled the sewer-like place.

"Hello? Anyone there?" shouted Naruto.

 _'Tousan…really? A sewer? For training? maybe?'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto followed the voice echoing the sewer. Then behold! A huge cage the size of the Hokage Mountain.

"Konoha's sewage system is really big really big. Do they pooped so much that the village need a huge sewer" Naruto thought out loud.

 **"Hahahaha…Naruto you're really funny"** said the voice with a laugh.

"Hey! Who are you why can't I see?" asked Naruto loudly.

Then two red eyes appeared behind the cage then 9 tails lashed in the cage.

 **"Behold, the strongest and wisest bijuu. Kyuubi!"** said the now revealed Kyuubi.

"The kyuubi! I thought you were dead. Killed by the Yondaime Hokage"

 **"Heh, the Yondaime isn't strong enough to kill a bijuu. We can only be sealed"**

"But that only means? You were sealed in a sewer!?"

 **"Hey! I'm not sealed in a sewer. I'm sealed in you brat, this is your mindscape!"**

" _sniff… sniff…_ Your sealed in me? Then it really is true, what the villagers used to call me, I'm really a demon" said Naruto with tears flowing.

 **"Hush, hush Naruto, you're not a demon. I am. I'm just sealed in you meaning I'm a prisoner and you are the warden"** said the Kyuubi to calm Naruto.

"Really? Thank you, Kyuubi-san."

 **"Now, Naruto, as you are already here I will explain what good am I for you"**

 **"For starters, you will have fast healing abilities, enhance senses and a sensor abilities surpassing even those of kages when fully mastered"**

"Woah…really that's awesome dattebayo!"

 ** _'He's really like Kushina'_**

 **"Go along now Naruto, I need to sleep"**

"Hai! Goodbye Kyuubi-san? Hey? Do you have a name? Kyuubi sounds so rude" asked Naruto.

 **"Kurama, that's my name"**

"Hai! Goodbye Kurama-san!" said Naruto leaving before changing his mindscape to a forest with a waterfall in the middle.

 ** _'Thank you, Naruto'_**.

 _flashback end…_

* * *

"Hey! Come out whoever you are" ordered Naruto.

 **A/N: And Cut!**

 **How'd you like it? Constructive Review is appreciated cause I still need to learn. Thank You for those who followed and reviwed, appreciate it so much. #NewbieWriter**

 **NEXT on Naruto : How To Be A Hokage , Chapter 3.**

 **A/N: I might start doing chapters every other day limiting either 500-1000. And also, English is my second language. I'm trilingual btw XD**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Academy

**A/N: 2 Chapters in 1 Day. Thank You for the support.**

 **Naruto : How To Be A Hokage**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **-The Academy-**_

The unknown figure was shocked that he was found easily. He was certain his stealth skill was superb. With all his might, he revealed himself.

"Konohamaru? Why are you following us?" asked Naruto.

"Heh, I want to go to the academy with you Naruto-nii" replied the now revealed Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, you're still very young and are you not training with Ebisu" said Asuma.

"Yuh, you were training with Ebisu-san. What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it got pretty boring and I want to see the academy and go with you Naruto-nii" said Konohamaru.

"Can I go please…pretty please…please…" pleaded Konohamaru.

 _'_ _He's really persistent just like Naruto'_ thought Asuma.

"Come Konohamaru. But you must return afterwards. Ebisu might be worried sick looking everywhere for you" said Asuma.

"Yeah! Thank You so much Asuma-oji" thanked Konohamaru.

While they were walking to the Academy, they met Itachi with Sasuke, heirs to the famed Uchiha clan.

"Ohaiyo, Itachi-nii. You too _teme_ " greeted Naruto.

"Ohaiyo to you too Naruto, Asuma-san and Konohamaru-kun" greeted Itachi with a slight bow with Asuma and Konohamaru bowing also.

"Hn, dobe…" hned Sasuke.

* * *

The group then arrived later and Itachi and Asuma greeted Sasuke and Naruto a wonderful first day while Konohamaru was grouching that he can't stay with his Naruto-nii.

"Bye, tousan and Itachi-nii" byed Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto. And Sasuke, love you" said Itachi making Sasuke blush.

Itachi then bowed to Asuma and Konohamaru and left with a shunshined.

"Neh, Asuma-oji teach me that technique that Itachi-san used" pleaded Konohamaru.

"In good times Konohamaru" said Asuma taking a cigarette from his pocket yet not lighting it.

 _'_ _Good luck and make me proud musoko'_ thought Asuma.

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto entered, fangirls started squeaking like mad chickens. The two were annoyed and sat beside Shino, the quietest guy in the room. Naruto had already known Shino for over a year now and they have a mutual understanding and sometimes talked about politics and sometimes insects as Naruto's curiosity overwhelmed him.

Then two girls entered, one pink and one blonde.

"Hah, I'm first forehead" mocked the blonde.

"Hah uh, I'm first Ino-pig" replied with a mock the pink one.

The two were Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the mindwalker clan the Yamanaka's, and Sakura Haruno, daughter of Mebuki Haruno a member of the civilian council. And the two were the most annoying people for both Sasuke and Naruto.

And then Iruka Umino, the teacher of the class entered and greeted everyone. As class went one, Naruto felt sleepy because he already knows what is being discussed. His gaze went to Shikamaru, the lazy heir of the Nara clan, and the eating Choji, heir of the Akimichi clan.

 _'_ _So many clan heirs in the class'_ thought Naruto.

Not even noticing the blushing white eyed girl, Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

 _'_ _Naruto'_ thought Hinata with a blush.

When it was time for lunch, Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto ate together. Shikamaru and Choji also joined them and talked about how boring class is and how it is nice to be a cloud, mainly Shikamaru. While talking, Naruto made a Shadow Clone and let it hide and start reading on Level 6 Fuinjutsu.

* * *

 _Time skip 6 years…_

Naruto Sarutobi, 13, years old has finally graduated. He and Sasuke were tied for Rookie of the Year and Hinata as for the girls. Hinata became very persevered after Naruto talked to her everyday together with Kiba Inuzuka, second heir of the Inuzuka clan, and the whole gang. Well, except Ino and Sakura. They were shunned and ignored by them making the two and every other girl in the Academy very annoyed and jealous of Hinata. Why not? Because Hinata is the only girl their crushes talk to and are also friends.

Whatever they try to look nice and diet, they never get a chance to interact with their crushes. Iruka had also become very close to Naruto and had become a brother-like figure to Naruto.

Naruto also become a Level 8 sealmaster and is now high-chunin in skill. He had also trained with Jiraiya during the 1 month break every year and now knows how to use the Rasengan and is now reversed engineering the Hiraishin of his true father, the Yondaime.

Hiruzen had revealed it to Naruto 1 year ago when he had reached Chunin level in skill and can protect himself. He was very sad and cried but Asuma calmed him and he loved his tousan much more for adopting him.

Now, Naruto is currently on a D-rank mission to capture Tora the Cat together with his team, Team 7, composed of him, Sasuke and Hinata and their Jonin leader, Kakashi Hatake, the son of the legendary White Fang.

 **A/N: How'd you like it? Constructive Review is appreciated cause I still need to learn. Thank You for those who followed and reviewed, appreciate it so much. #NewbieWriter**

 **NEXT on Naruto : How To Be A Hokage , Chapter 4.**


End file.
